Por tu culpa, Rey idiota
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Si hay algo que molesta al Rey Orochimaru, es que su pequeña hija sufra por algo, esta vez, y pese a todo pronóstico, su esposo, el rey Jiraiya, le hizo daño a su pequeño tesoro. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 19 de Diciembre


**Por tu culpa, Rey idiota**

 **Resumen:** Si hay algo que molesta al Rey Orochimaru, es que su pequeña hija sufra por algo, esta vez, y pese a todo pronóstico, su esposo, el rey Jiraiya, le hizo daño a su pequeño tesoro.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

19 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Naruto

 **Personaje:** Jiraiya, Orochimaru

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Mpreg=embarazo masculino.

 **Clasificación** : Todo publico

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La pequeña heredera al trono de dos reinos veía a su "madre" con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Pese a que la princesa Galatea había sido criada bajo estrictos estándares de la realeza seguía siendo sólo una pequeña niña de seis años.

-Papá es un tonto –dijo llorando aun con más fuerza.

-Lo es, bebé, pero ya verás lo que le haré a tu padre cuando aparezca.

Si el rey Orochimaru era conocido por su gentileza y el gran e incondicional amor que le tenía a su esposo, el rey Jiraiya, en estos momentos sólo quería atacar el cuello de su amado por haber logrado que lo que nuca nadie había hecho. Hacer llorar a la princesa heredera.

Sabía que había sido un accidente, pero en qué momento su esposo a hablar de que tenía que comprar ese costoso caballo que su hija quería para que esta creyera que era de San Nicolás.

Claro, todo eso era normal, un padre amoroso y preocupado por los deseos de navidad de su hija, pero no se le ocurrió pensar que su bebita estaba en la entrada del despacho y que se había enterado de mala manera que el bondadoso hombre que le llevaba regalos todos los años no era más que una mentira y que sus padres la mantenían engañada desde que nació.

-Preciosa, mírame –dijo Orochimaru sentando a la pequeña en sus piernas-. Papá no quiso decir eso, nunca me perdonaría el hacerte daño…

-Pero San Nicolás no existe, siempre me mintieron. Dijo aun llorando.

-Pero es que siempre ha sido así, bebé. Es una hermosa mentira, algo que llena de ilusión los corazones de los más pequeñitos.

-¿Entonces a mis primos también les mienten?

-Corazón, mírame y escúchame atentamente –dijo alarmado. La idea no era causar que otros nueve bebés sufrieran por lo mismo-. Es muy importante que sepas que esto tienes que guardarlo como un secreto, a nadie tienes que contárselo.

-¿A Scorpius tampoco le puedo contar nada?

-No bebé, debes prometerlo. No le dirás la verdad a nadie, porque eso hará llorar a todos tus primos.

Pese a que los otro nueve niños de la mima edad de Galatea eran sus sobrinos, por la obviedad del asunto prefirieron que todos se llevaran como primos, incluso el príncipe Scorpius, el hijo de Draco y Harry, que era con quien más se llevaba su pequeña princesa.

-Está bien –dijo no muy convencida-, pero recibiré mi caballo ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo harás –dijo sonriendo feliz al ver que quizás esto no significaría un trauma para su niña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiraiya daba vueltas de un lado para el otro en espera de la sentencia final de su amado esposo. Sabía que en este momento estaba consolando a su hija, y se maldecía internamente el no haber puesto más atención al lugar cuando empezó a hablar de los planes para navidad.

-Ya deja de torturarse, mi señor –dijo el rey Orochimaru cuando entro a la habitación que compartía con su esposo desde hace casi seis años.

-¿Cómo está ella? –preguntó con voz angustiosa-. Lo lamento tanto, mi amor, nunca imagine que nuestra hija estaría en el despacho.

-Lo sé –suspiro al acercarse al hombre para abrazarlo y ahora darle consuelo a él-, pero nuestra hija es muy madura y entendió en algo la situación.

-Soy tan idiota.

-Lo eres, pero ella prometió guardar el secreto a todos tus bis-nietos.

-Oh, por dios, los niños –dijo dejándose caer en la cama arrastrando a su esposo y sentarlo en sus piernas-. Mis nietos me asesinarían si los niños saben la verdad y se entrenan que es por mi culpa.

-Por eso, será mejor que le compres el mejor caballo del mundo a tu hija, si no quieres tener la ira de los príncipes y reyes sobre ti, porque estoy seguro que el rey Itachi también irían tras tu cabeza si algo como eso llega a oídos de su pequeño Shisui.

-Lo sé, mañana mismo me encargo de que traigan el mejor pura sangre del mundo para ella –dijo el rey decidido a resarcir su error, porque nunca se permitiría que otro error como este dañara a su hermosa hija.

Fin

N/A: Este drabble pertenece al universo de "Melodía".

N/A 2: síganme en instagram majowalles, ahí pongo todas mis actualizaciones y datos freak de mis fic.

N/A: forum


End file.
